Talk:Shikamaru Nara
It appears that this page was coppied from Wikipedia. That's not a bad thing, but how it was is. It appears that someone just highlighted all the text of the page and then pasted it here. That shows a bad knowledge of how a wiki works, the person should have hit edit, copied the source, and then pasted it here, adding a Sources section to the page. The current content should be replaced with the text from Wikipedia:Shikamaru Nara, then modified with a sources section and whatever there is to change to make the content fit in with the wiki. Dantman (Talk) 15:42, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Sigh, I know. I dislike it too. Please people, if you are going to use Wikipedia make sure that you don't copy the enitre thing. It gives more work to the rest of us. -LoneWolf 5 ::No, copying all relevant content in an article is ok. You just need to edit it properly to fit in the wiki here. Dantman (Talk) 01:00, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I think we need to talk about the earings that Asuma gave his team, and merge it with his last smoke, to get the emotional feel, that is why shikamaru is a main character. Shikamaru1994 01:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 :Eh? Emotional feel? We're a wiki holding information on facts, not a fansite trying to write stories. Emotional feel suits stories, not articles. We're here for information, the series itself handles emotional feel. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 14, 2008 @ 01:50 (UTC) I'm sorry, this is to display information, how are the people supposed to understand what kind of connection they had...Shikamaru1994 01:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 Godfather Is it safe to assume that Shikamaru is the godfather of Asuma's unborn child? Asuma did entrust his baby to Shikamaru after all. PheNOM 18:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) PheNOM The personality article needs to be edited under where it says "after his battle with "Kakuzu"=> It's really his fight with Hidan. And although it's only stated in the anime it should be noted under his abilities that Shikamaru has been requested to be one of the 12 Guardian Ninja. It'll better explain how far he's come and why he's one of the only 3 to have defeated an Akatsuki singlehandedly. ItachiZero 18:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero Akatsuki Trivia Shikamaru only fought Hidan after a long battle with his friends so he only finished off Hidan by himself. Looking at it this way Shikamaru is exactly the same as Naruto. So if Shikamaru is considered to be one of the only people to beat an akatsuki member single-handedly then so should Naruto I don't think that's true, Shikamaru made the whole plan and Kakashi didn't fight Hidan so long... --UchihaGlenn 15:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Wind Release I think that Shikamaru has Wind-natured chakra. I know it doesn't say that anywhere, but technically speaking, Shikamaru got some chakra into Asuma's wind-style chakra knives...--NejiByakugan360 00:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Those knifes are just chakra sensitive, they absorb the nature of the users chakra. Jacce 07:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) When did he start playing shogi? Isn't it strange how Shikamaru speaks of how fun shogi before they become ninjas (in Choji's flashback in the Sasuke Retrieval arc, episode 114)? He's wearing the headband on his arm when Asuma introduces him to shogi (flashback in shippuden episode 80), and then he calls it 'troublesome'. It's not very likely that he liked it before they became ninjas, stopped liking it, and started liking it again when Asuma taught him about it, is it? Hakinu (talk) 16:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Nature Manipulation? Since Shikamaru was able to do a Shadow Paralizing Jutsu with chakra blades, does that mean he's "shadow" natured? Kakashi did say that there were light and dark jutsu. And Jiraiya said that there were six types of nature manipulation (light and dark are probably a "neutral" nature). Should that be clearified somehow? ~Forlong :The problem is that we don't know anything about it, so we have to wait. Jacce | Talk 05:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::On the Yin/Yang section of the page on chakra natures, it states that the Shadow Imitation Technique uses yin/yang chakra. Kakashi was probably referring to yin/yang chakra when he said light and dark. -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 20:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Temari Shikamaru and Temari behave just like Asuma and Kurenai used to; both pairs spend plenty of "quality" time together. This little bit of information is probably just trivia, but it also shows how similar Shikamaru is to Asuma. Genjutsu ability... Since Shikamaru is very very smart (probably the smartest character) isn't he supposed to excel in genjutsu? However we have never seen him execute e genjutsu...am I wrong? :Y shud he be a genjutsu user just because he's a genius?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 01:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I believe he means during the invasion of konoha ark, Sakura used 'Release' on Naruto than used it o shikamaru unknowningly that he already knew it. So I think he means: That he knows some info on Genjustu. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 02:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :::I believe that the creator of this question is referring to the fact that Genjutsu-users tend to be highly intelligent, which Shikamaru definitely is. KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 20:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Last name/Name Origin Umm...I just wanted to know. I know that his first name can be translated as deer, but I also just recently discovered that his lats name Nara means "if in case". I don't know if this is true or not, so I was just hoping that someone could correct me if I'm wrong. Byakugan413 02:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : is a grammatical particle that is placed after a phrase to indicate a condition: . :However, Shikamaru's family name was taken from the Japanese city of Nara, known for the hundreds of 'tame' deer that roam there. Nara is also the name of the prefecture this city is the capital of and of the period when this city was the capital of Japan (710-794). :In the same Nara prefecture is a town called Yoshino, through which runs the Yoshino river and which lies in the wake of Mt. Yoshino, a mountain planted with thousands cherry trees. This is where the name of Shikamaru's mother comes from. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) water style since shikimaru used water style ninjutsu shouldent we add the nature chakra to his info box Bleach boy septemper 19 : Nope. He used a scroll. That proofs he can't use water jutsu alone. Geohound (talk) 02:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) who said that just because he used a scroll he doesn't have that element. I think that he knows that water is his nature but hasn't trained in it because he is to lazy. He just uses a scroll to make it easy to use it with out months of training. Also he knew what it was and that it was hard so maybe he could have known because he used some. That could be because he is a genius though. User:Shikamaru genius :Naruto used Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet and he doesn't have an affinity with Fire. If Shikamaru looks up and spits water out of his mouth with hand seals then good work. Until then, he doesn't have Water chakra.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Mistake The bit at the end of Shikamarus trivia needs to be taken out. Either he hasn't single-handedly taken out an Akatsuki member or both he AND Naruto need to have that honour. While he leads Hidan away he still required the blood taken by Kakashi and the data he obtained from Asumas fight. In this way he had no more or less help than Naruto vs Kakuzu because while he ended the fight on his own he had the help of others before hand. Because i am not an admin i did not want to flat out delete this on my own besides which someone may want to rephrase it.--Yondaime1987 (talk) 06:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) New infobox (?) problems I think the problems that have been appearing on some pages here and there have appeared here too (about Sasori's wife). Could someone please fix the page? :This one hasn't even been updated yet... Don't blame me.Simant (talk) 23:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for fixing it. Sorry I'm not trying to blame anyone, just point it out :) protagonism shikamaru is a supporting protagonist of the series,i mean,if temari,kankuro and neiji are identified as protagonists,i'm pretty sure shikamaru deserves a lot of credit to be viewed as a protagonist as well. Saiyan16 (talk) 19:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Those characters need to be corrected then. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 19:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :There is no such thing as a supporting protagonist, believe it all you want. Its an oxymoron i guess, because protagonists are the main characters that dont support the storyline etc. Supporting character is the proper term. And the characters you gave as examples arnt protagonists, or in your words a "supporting protagonist"Shelldone (talk) 22:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC)